


Going Home

by swarty



Series: Going Home [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Set after City of Heavenly Fire. The story of Magnus and Alec reuniting and moving in together.After the conversation on the roof Magnus is sent away from Idris but Alec has to stay for questioning a bit longer. This is the story of how they navigate this forced seperation and how they eventually reunite and move in together. First couple chapters will be clean (mainly malec fluff) however the last few chapters will quite possibly contain smut. Will update archive warnings as I go.Events follow the books but I get a bit creative after that. First chapter up and more to follow - patience is a virtue :P





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set after City of Heavenly Fire. The story of Magnus and Alec reuniting and moving in together. 
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and not me. 
> 
> Written from Maguns POV. 
> 
> This piece was written in about an hour so there may be a few errors. If you spot any (and they annoy you enough) feel free to comment and I will do my utmost to get it updated.

Magnus sat glaring out the window at the setting sun.  He hadn't bothered to change that day and was still wearing the silver pyjama bottoms he had worn to bed the previous night.  A bed that should have included Alexander Lightwood but, due to the Clave's undeniable need to control everything, Magnus had been denied that pleasure.  Really?  How much longer could they keep Alexander in Idris under the pretence of 'questioning'?  They had had a month.  How much more time could they possibly need?

Just as Magnus was debating breaking past the protections placed over Idris and abducting Alexander a fire message burst into the air above him and slowly floated towards the desk he had his longs legs propped on. Magnus grabbed the message just before it reached the worn wooden surface and tore it open, praying it was from who he wanted it to be from.

 

**Hi Magnus,**

**Sorry still in Idris. Not sure how much longer will be here. Will let you know though.**

**How are you? Everything OK?**

**Alec**

 

Magnus smiled as he reread the words etched on the page.  He hadn't missed that the Clave was still holding his boyfriend hostage.  He was simply choosing to ignore it and focus on the bubble of happiness that had sprouted on receiving a message from Alexander.  He grabbed a sheet of paper from the desk drawer and hastily scribbled a message back.

 

**Alexander,**

**I'm all the better for hearing from you love. How is Idris? Anything exciting happen since I left?**

**Love Magnus**

 

Magnus stared at the letter for a moment debating it.  Left may be a bit on the lenient side.  He had actually been asked rather forcibly to leave with the reasoning that the disaster was over, he wasn't carrying any nasty demon diseases and thus had no reason to be in their precious city any more.  Still he had assumed Alexander wouldn't be far behind him, and now here they were 2 weeks later and no Alexander.  He shook the thoughts away and sent the fire message quickly, hoping that Alexander was in a place where he could reply.  Evidently he was because a few long minutes later another fire message burst into existence.  Magnus grinned happily as he snatched the message.  God, he was well and truly smitten and he didn't even care.

 

**Magnus,**

**Nothing, just the same questions we've been asked a hundred times over now. I'm not sure what they expect to change but hopefully won't be too much longer, or Izzy might just start killing them off one by one.**

**I love you too.**

**Alec**

 

The grin on Magnus's face widened as he reread the last line of the message.  Of course they had said as much to each other in Idris but that had been 2 weeks ago.  They had never really gotten a private moment after that either, not after Alexander's parents had appeared anyway.  Magnus just wanted to hold his gorgeous blue-eyed boyfriend again.  Well, okay, that wasn't all Magnus wanted to do, but it would be better than this.  Magnus grabbed another sheet of paper and started to pen a message back.  He paused suddenly, his pen an inch from the paper, as an idea crossed his mind and he grinned mischievously as he hurriedly scribbled the rest of his message.

 

**Alexander,**

**Yes I can imagine.**

**Just had an idea. Do you remember Ragnor? He had a house in Idris, on the outskirts. Clary knows where it is. I believe he had a working phone and I don't believe the Clave have had a chance to disconnect it yet. If you can make it up there one day we could see if it still works?**

**Love you more**

**Magnus**

 

Magnus sent the message and waited impatiently for one to come back to him.  The idea had been a good one in Magnus's opinion but maybe Alexander hadn't liked it.  Maybe Alexander had changed his mind?  Maybe he had read the notebook Magnus had given him and decided it wasn't worth the bother?  Magnus groaned inwardly as he checked the time again.  10 minutes.  10 whole minutes and no response from Alexander.  He pushed himself away from the table and made his way to the bedroom, he would get dressed and he would go out.  It wasn't what he wanted to do but it was better than sitting here, staring at the clock and wondering why Alexander hadn't messaged him yet.  Just as Magnus was about to step out the door a fire message flashed before his eyes and he grabbed for it hurriedly.

 

**Spoke to Clary. Know where it is. Tomorrow afternoon?**

**Prove it**

**Alec**

 

Magnus grinned as he penned a quick reply.

 

**Alexander,**

**Tomorrow afternoon is perfect. I'll be waiting. Send me a fire message if anything happens.**

**Get back to New York and I will love**

**Magnus**

 

After a quick reread Magnus added his phone number just in case and sent the reply.  He then sunk down on the couch and flicked the TV on, a smile playing on his lips as all thoughts of going out vanished.


End file.
